Don't Stop Believing: A NextGen Glee Fic
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: Years after Puck and Quinn got back together, something happens that will change everyone's life, especially Beth's.
1. Chapter 1: A Farewell

**Chapter 1: A Farewell**

"Beth?" A 33 year old Quinn Fabray said as she walked hand in hand with Noah Puckerman towards their now 17 year old daughter, Beth. Beth looked like a young Quinn Fabray, with long, Pink-streaked blonde hair, those fluttering eyes, and pursed lips. It was a sunny day, but still the wind was blowing, making leaves fall everywhere. Quinn and Puck were both in black, and so was their daughter, Beth. No one was around anymore, except for Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn. Rachel's face was burrowed in her now husband Finn's shoulders. She was crying. Quinn was trying not to cry, while Puck was being strong for her, and Beth.

Beth.

She wasn't crying, but neither was she smiling. It was like she stood frozen to the groud.

"Beth," Quinn repeated, holding Beth by the arm.

"Can you just…go?" Beth said as she looked at Quinn, and looked back at the newly soil-covered grave. Shelby's grave.

Shelby Corcoran, Beth's adoptive mom, was dead.

A couple of days ago, Shelby got into a car accident and was instantly dead.

"Beth, we can't leave you here," Puck said, "And besides, Shelby wanted you to start living with us. It was on her Will…and I'm not saying, go, live with us now, but you know, come on, you have to take some rest, you haven't been eating properly in a while."

"My mom just died," Beth flared up, "Could you just spare me the talk?"

Puck took a deep breath, "Sorry."

Rachel wiped her tears away and went up to Beth, "So," She said, "She's gone,"

"I know that," Beth muttered.

"Bethie," She said silently, catching Quinn's eye, "I think that's enough. You can stay with me and Finn for the night. Everything will be fine."

Beth just took a deep breath.

xx

_I__sit__and__wait,__does__an__angel__contemplate__my__faith_

_ And do they know, the places where we go, when we're gray and old_

_ Coz I've been told that salvation lets your wings unfold…_

Quinn switched off the radio inside Puck's car. They were on the way home. Beth opted to stay with Rachel and Finn for the night first then would come over to Quinn and Puck's place the following day.

"You okay?" Puck asked Quinn who was now looking outside the window.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked ahead, "She still doesn't like me so much,"

"She's just hurt,"

"I know," Quinn said, "I just wish I could do something…Shelby was a good mom."

"She was," Puck muttered.

Silence and then,

"You think Beth will come around?"

"It's on Shelby's Will that she stay with us," He said, "I don't think she'd violate that."

xx

"Beth," Finn said, putting down a bowl of soup on the table later that evening, "Come on, you have to eat something."

Beth then proceeded to the table and took a few spoonfuls, "Can I just stay here?" She asked, "I mean, I can live alone, but since I'm seventeen—"

"Shelby wants you to stay with Puck and Quinn," Rachel said.

"But—"

"They're still your parents," Rachel said, "And besides, in all fairness to Quinn, she's really doing her best to try to be a mom to you."

"She's not my mom."

"Beth,"

Beth sighed, "Fine," She said, "I just don't understand why…" she trailed off, crying, "Why my mom had to die. I mean, I just…"

"No one knows why," Rachel said, "And believe me, I know Noah and Quinn are hurting, too."

"Dad, maybe, but Quinn—"

"Beth, please," Rachel said.

Beth shook her head, "I'll go to bed," She said, "Goodnight."

xx

The following day, Rachel and Finn brought Beth to Puck and Quinn's place.

"Beth!" Quinn greeted as she saw Beth. She hugged her hard, "I'm glad you're here." Puck then rushed to help Beth with her things.

"I'm putting these in your room," Puck said, "Oh, and you can redecorate all you want," He smiled.

"Thanks," Beth muttered, letting go of Quinn's arms around her. "I'll uhm, just go upstairs…" She said, "Check my room…"

"O…kay…" Quinn said unsurely, Puck just gave her a small shrug. She then looked at Beth as Beth went inside her room and then took a deep breath.

"She'll come around," Rachel said, "Don't worry,"

"I hope you're right."

Xx

**A/N:****So!****That****'****s****the****first****chapter.****I****just****wanted****to****experiment****a****bit,****do****a****Beth****fic,****plus****of****course,****there****'****s****Puck****and****Quinn****on****the****side.****If****you****'****ve****read****my****fic**** "****After****All****These****Years****"****,****let****'****s****just****say****this****is****what****happens****after.****Hope****you****liked****it!****More****soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The End of Innocence

**Chapter 2: The end of Innocence**

_I__'__m__so__tired__of__being__here_

_ Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_ And if you have to leave_

_ I wish that you would just leave_

_ Coz your presence still lingers here_

_ And it won't leave me alone_

Quinn smiled as she stood outside Beth's room, listening to her. She was holding a tray of Clam chowder. She slowly opened the door and found Beth sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar.

"Hi," Quinn said, "You're a really good singer. And you play the guitarwell, just like your dad." She smiled, "Sorry I just came in, I thought you'd want some soup, it's Clam chowder."

"Oh," Beth muttered, "Sorry, I'm…allergic to Clams. I thought you knew."

"Oh, oh, I'm…sorry," Quinn said, putting down the tray on the side table, "I'd just make something else."

"No, don't bother," Beth said, "I'm leaving, anyway," She then stood up, slung her guitar on her shoulders, and took her bag from her bedside drawer.

"Where are you going? It's 5 pm."

"Oh, just…gonna visit a friend," Beth said, "We're…studying, you know, we may have some pop quizzes tomorrow…"

Quinn took a deep breath, "Okay…Just, don't go home so late, okay?"

"Oh, I can't be sure," Beth said, "You know, we may do our projects and stuff…"

"Oh, okay," Quinn said, "Just call us."

"Yeah, sure," Beth muttered, gave Quinn a seemingly forced peck on the cheek and walked away.

"Hey, babe," Puck said as Quinn went inside Burt Hummel's tire shop which Puck now manages with Finn. Puck also part-times as a PE teacher in McKinley. Puck noticed that Quinn was looking gloomy. "You okay?" He asked, "What happened?"

"Beth went away,"

"What?"

"She went out, going to a friend's house, she said," Quinn sat down on a bench, "I just…I didn't know she was allergic to Clams."

Puck sat down beside Quinn and held her hand, "Honey," He said, "Come on, perk up, it'll be okay."

"She hates me," Quinn said, "She does."

"She's just...adjusting."

"By being this hard?"

"Quinn, she lost her mom."

"Well, I'm her…mother." Quinn muttered and took a deep breath.

"Look," Puck said, holding her hand, "Maybe we should just give her time,"

"You're allowing her not to come home?"

"Did she say that?"

"It seems like it,"

Puck sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't be too hard, let's give her time, she'll come around."

"I wish, Puck, I really wish."

"You told her you were allergic to Clams even if you really weren't?" Kurt and Blaine's adopted son, Zachary, asked Beth while they were eating Seafood Pasta at Kurt and Blaine's residence. Kurt was away, at a show, and will only be coming home tomorrow morning while Blaine was at Dalton where he teaches music.

"Yeah, well, she deserves it,"

"You're being too hard on her," Zachary said.

"She's just…I don't know. She can never be Shelby."

"But she's your birth mother."

"So?" Beth said, "You're adopted, you should know how I feel."

"Yeah, but, come on, Beth, stop being so mad at everyone."

"My mom just died, don't I have a reason to be mad?"

"It's not Quinn's fault."

"She's trying to be someone she's not."

"You're not giving her a chance."

"You have a perfect family,"

"Because that's how we feel," Zachary said, "You think other people would call my family perfect? No, they'd say we're freaks. Especially ages ago. But that doesn't matter. They love me, I love them, and though Quinn wasn't there everyday of your life, we both know that she's making up for it. She's been making up for it for a while now."

"Whatever," Beth said, "I'm heading to bed."

"What?"

"I'm sleeping over,"

"Do your parents know?"

"Shelby's dead," Was the only thing Beth said, and then she went off to Zachary's room.

The following morning, Kurt was whistling as he brought home some food. There were heaps of Pancakes on the tray he was holding. He went upstairs to got o Zachary's room.

"Zach?" Kurt said, "Goodmorning Zachary, I'm home. Blaine's asking if you wanna go to Dalton today, see if you wanna help at the charity event—" He then reached Zachary's room. He opened the door, "Zach," He then almost dropped the tray he was holding as he saw Beth Corcoran, getting up from the sheets, only in her lingerie.

"Oh my God," Beth said as she saw Kurt, "Oh God…"

Zach then got out of the bathroom, "Oh my God," He also said, "Dad,"

".God," Kurt repeated, "What in the world is going on?"

XXX


	3. Chapter 3: Grounded

**Chapter 3: Grounded**

Kurt look frazzled as he got down the stairs. Blaine saw him, and Blaine put down his mug of Coffee.

"Hun, hey," Blaine said, "What happened?"

Kurt couldn't speak.

"Kurt? What happened?"

Just then, they saw Beth getting downstairs, followed by Zachary.

"That happened," Kurt told Blaine.

"Beth," Blaine said, surprised.

"Nothing happened," Zachary said. "Please,"

"Yes, nothing happened, I just…slept over," Beth said.

"In your lingerie," Kurt said.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I think I should just bring you home, Beth."

"Mr. Anderson, I can—"

"I insist," Blaine said.

"Zach, stay here for a while," Kurt said, "I'd have a word with you."

"Beth, let's go," Blaine said, moving up to Beth.

"I'm really sorry," Beth muttered.

"Come on," Blaine said and they walked out of the house. Kurt drank some coffee as he looked at Zachary.

"Dad," Zachary said.

Kurt took a deep breath, "You know, Zach, years ago, my dad, your granddad….He found me and Blaine inside my room, and no, nothing happened, Blaine just had too much to drink, and he ended up in my bed…And you know what I realized?" He looked at Zach, "That we always want to protect our children. Keep them safe. Keep them…child-like. Until such time that we know they're capable of standing on their own—"

"Dad, nothing happened."

"Beth reminds me so much of Quinn when we were younger, you know?" Kurt told Zach, "She's…trying so hard to be tough, when the truth is, all she needs is help. She's a fragile child, Zach."

"Dad, I swear, nothing happened. She came over, slept over…She said she didn't want to stay at home with…Quinn and I told her I should call her parents but she didn't want to—"

"Look, I trust you, okay?" Kurt said, "But I don't want Beth to think that I'm allowing her to just disrespect Quinn like that. Quinn has made her mistakes, but I for one know she's been making up for it all these years, and I want Beth to understand that."

"You don't want be being her friend?"

"No," Kurt said, "That's one thing I want you to be. She needs a friend, Zach. We all do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ding__Dong!_

Puck hurriedly opened up the door of their house as he heard someone ring the doorbell. Quinn, who've been so worried about Beth came trailing behind him.

"Blaine," Puck greeted, "Hey,"

"HI," Blaine stepped aside and in came Beth.

"Beth," Quinn said, "What's going on?"

"Kurt saw me in Zach's bed," Bed stated, and went upstairs, slamming the door.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said.

"You heard her right," Blaine said.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" Quinn muttered.

"Quinn," Puck said, holding Quinn's hand.

"Look, I don't know what happened, or if something did happen," Blaine said, "But I think…Beth's troubled. I mean, she should be, Shelby died and all but…you know."

"Thanks, Blaine," Puck said, "We'll take it from here."

"Yeah, no problem," He said, "Call us if anything."

"Thanks," Quinn said, "And I'm really sorry,"

"It's alright," Blaine said, "It's you I'm worried about."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn opened the door of Beth's room with a key. Beth has changed her clothes, and seemed as if she was going out again. Puck closely followed her.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Beth asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Quinn asked.

"To school,"

"And then what? You're coming home to someone else's house again?"

"Zach is my friend," Beth said, "And if it matters much to you, maybe you should just let me live with him. Or get us married. Or whatever, kick me out. Because that's what happened to you, right?" Beth asked, "Quinn Fabray, President of the Celibacy club, Captain of the Cheerios who got pregnant by her boyfriend's bestfriend and who gave her daughter up for adoption only to try to get her back by trying to make her adoptive mom look bad and failing and—"

"Beth, enough," Puck said, "Say sorry to your mom."

"She's not my mom," Beth said, "I don't even share her name. Or your name, for that matter."

"Just because we don't share the same names doesn't mean we aren't a family," Quinn said, "You live here now, Beth. Shelby wanted that. And you know what? I know more than anyone how hard it is to…to lose your youth, and try to get it back. You only have one shot at that, Beth, don't try wasting it."

"I don't—"

"You're grounded," Quinn said, "For a week."

"A week? But that's—"

"I'm not gonna disagree with Quinn," Puck said, "I'm bringing you home for the whole week. You're not allowed to go out after school."

"Oh, God," Beth said, "I hate you."

She then started to make her way out when Puck stopped her.

"I'll bring you to school," He said.

"Like there's something I can do…" Beth muttered and went off with Puck.


	4. Chapter 4: Woos and Woes

**Chapter 4: Woos and Woes**

"More tea, Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn was sitting down on a flowery couch in Rachel and Finn's house later that day. She was telling her about Beth, and what had happened.

"No, thanks," Quinn muttered. Rachel sat down across her.

"Okay, look, I know things may be hard right now, but it will be alright,"

"I just don't understand why she has to do this. Why she has to be this hard. Rachel, it's just…devastating. She thinks I don't care that Shelby died, of course I do…"

"Of course, we all do."

"Oh my God," Quinn muttered, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive…"

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel said, "After all, I wasn't with Shelby for so long…It's really Beth that…that's probably having a hard time among all of us."

"I know," Quinn said, "I just wish she gives me a chance, you know?"

Rachel stood up and looked out the window, "Remember when we were in High School and you started doing all those crazy things?" Rachel looked at Quinn, "You put up that Glist,"

Quinn smiled a bit, embarrassed.

Rachel went on, "You avoided Puck, been with Sam, broke up with Sam to be with Finn, dyed your hair Pink, been with the Skanks, dyed your hair Blonde, plotted against Shelby—"

"I don't know where you're going with this…"

"My point, Quinn," Rachel said, "Is that we all go through those phases. We all become crazy," She went on, "And yes, it's hard to watch Beth go through it. We all want to protect the people we love, but sometimes, they have to learn their own lessons. They have to make their own mistakes, and get up from those. Beth is a good kid. And I know it may take some time, but she'll warm up. Just trust her."

"I do," Quinn said, "It's just that I don't trust myself."

"Oh," Rachel came up to her and hugged her, "Listen, Quinn. Please don't give up on yourself. You're better. So much better than you give yourself credit for. And…just remember, you got through everything and became a better person. Don't give up on Beth,"

"Thanks, Rach,"

Rachel smiled, "Oh, by the way, I've something to tell you."

"And what is it?"

Rachel rubbed her belly and smiled at Quinn.

"Oh my God," Quinn exclaimed, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" Rachel said, "I told Finn last night and he was so happy. I'm actually thinking of baby names already…Maybe Patti…or Barbra, but I'm already Barbra so screw that…Maybe I'll call her Yentl, or Cheryl…at least that's still Barbra,"

Quinn laughed and hugged Rachel, "I'm so happy for you," She smiled.

"Thanks, Quinn!"

"But what if it's a he?"

And then they cracked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beth," Zachary saw Beth coming out of the Biology classroom and walked up to her, "Hey,"

"Hey,"

"So…what happened?"

"She grounded me," Beth replied.

"Sorry," Zach said, "What did you tell them?"

"That they're not my family. That maybe they should just kick me out, or allow me to marry you—"

"Hey, Beth, wait up," Zach said, "We're not together. You know that, we're just friends. And you like someone else,"

Beth rolled her eyes, "I just wanna get out of that place."

"Why don't you give your mom a chance?"

"She's not my mom,"

"Beth, she is," Zach said, "You have to face the truth at some point, you know?"

Silence and then someone came up to them.

"Hi, Zach, Beth, it's Glee club practice," It was Arnold Abrams, Artie's younger brother. He looked pretty much like Artie, glasses and all, and he was also very smart.

"Yeah, we're coming," Beth said.

"Okay, see you," Arnold smiled and walked towards the choir room. Beth closely followed suit.

"Beth," Zach said.

"What?" Beth looked at him.

"Please, just…Give people a chance. Not everyone's out to get you."

She bit her lip, rolled her eyes, and continued walking away, Zach trailing closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5: It's a man, man, man's world

**Chapter 5: It's a man, man man's world**

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world  
>But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl<em>

_Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys  
>Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys<br>And after man has made everything, everything he can  
>You know that man makes money to buy from other man<em>

There was a sound of applause as Beth Corcoran finished singing at the choir room that day.

"That was good!" Will Schuester, now with graying hair said. He clapped his hands, "Beth, you really are good. If only you'd go to more rehearsals—" He then noticed that Noah Puckerman was standing outside the door, "Excuse me for a sec," He said and went to open the door.

"Puck," He said, and they half-hugged.

"She's good," Puck said, putting his hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts. He was teaching PE at McKinley.

"Yeah, she is," Will said, smiling and looking at the students through the glass door. Beth was sitting down next to Arnold Abrams, Artie's brother.

"Remember when Quinn did that song?" Puck said.

"Yeah," Will said, "She was so emotional,"

"Angry's the word," Puck grinned.

Will laughed, "Funky, my man,"

Puck laughed, relieving the memories, "Yeah, funk. And Jesse egged Rachel's head! How's that guy these days?"

Will shrugged, "Heard he's still coaching Vocal Adrenaline, can't let his star go down."

"Yeah, well, they love him there," Puck said.

"So…how's Beth holding up? I mean, with Shelby being gone…"

"Not good," Puck answered, "She's not so keen on being at home with me and Quinn…And now we had to ground her because she slept over at Kurt and Blaine's…with…Zach…"

"Oh," Will said.

"Know what the funny thing is?" Puck said, "Now that we have a kid like her, I mean, that she's a teen…we now understand how our parents must've felt back then. And it's hard,"

"You'll be fine," Will said, "I trust you, Puck. And Quinn. With everything you've been through, you'll get through this."

"Thanks,"

"So, gonna bring Beth home?"

"Yeah," He said, "And I bet she won't like it."

Will laughed, "She's a tough girl," He said, "But you'll manage."

Puck and Beth were at Breadsticks. Beth was twirling her Spaghetti, without eating it, while Puck drank some juice.

"You were good, you know?" He told her, "Singing that song…"

Beth took a deep breath, "Thanks," She muttered.

"Quinn sang that song, too, do you know that?"

"She did?"

"Yeah," Puck smiled, "She was almost ready to pop then," He said, "With you, of course. And we had this "Funk" assignment, and she chose that song. If you saw her, man, she was beyond angry." He laughed, "I remember her wearing that Violet and White number, with a headband on her hair, and she just sang it…flawlessly. She wanted me, I think, or…well…everyone, to realize that this world may be a man's world, but it's nothing without a woman. And I guess that's true,"

Beth smiled a bit, "I didn't really know she sang that song…"

Puck smiled back, "Why'd you choose it?"

Beth shrugged. "I don't know," She said, "I just felt like…releasing some…pain."

"Well," Puck said, "Must be an instinct."

Beth laughed, "Sorry if I'm…I dunno…I just…This is all so hard for me," She said.

"I know," Puck said, "It's hard for me and Quinn, too. And also for Rachel. And Finn. But we know it's the hardest on you." He looked at her, "Beth, we're here for you. I know it's not so easy to warm up to me and Quinn, but we're here for you. All we're asking is for you to give us a chance," He said, "Give your mom a chance."

"I don't think she likes me as much as you think she does…"

"Beth she loves you," Puck said, "She's your mom. All she wants is what's best for you. And all she wants is…is you to accept her, as your mom. Not to replace Shelby, but for you to recognize her."

"Yeah, well…" Beth muttered.

"Beth," He said, "You're too young to be closing your heart. See how it goes. Okay?"

"We'll see…" She said silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn opened the door as Puck and Beth went home later that day. She gave Puck a kiss on the cheek. "How's Breadsticks?" She asked.

"Great," Puck said, "We wish you were there. Oh, Beth sang _It__'__s__a__man,__man__man__'__s__world_ at school, she was so good."

"Really?" Quinn looked at Beth, smiling, "Wow…I mean, I sang that song…Must've brought back memories to Mr. Schue."

"I guess I really am your daughter," Beth muttered silently.

Quinn looked at her, then at Puck, "Oh well," She said, "Anyway, I was at Rachel's, and she and Finn are inviting us over for Christmas dinner. What do you guys say?"

"Yeah, that's good," Puck said, "Beth?"

"Sure," She muttered. "I'll just be in my room." She then went up the stairs.

Quinn looked at Puck, "What happened?" She asked.

"Well," Puck said, "I think Beth's finally seeing some light. But we have to be patient,"

"Thanks, Puck," She said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6: A very Finchel Christmas

**Chapter 6: A very Finchel Christmas**

_ Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
>But the fire is so delightful,<br>And since we've no place to go,  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em> Beth's eyes were glued on the TV screen as The Christmas Special that the members of New Directions made years ago. Blaine and Kurt were giddy onscreen, and so was Rachel, wearing that Vintage Audrey Hepburn-ish thing. Beth drank some Sparkling Cider, "Look at you guys," She muttered. Rachel laughed, "Oh, those were the days…" "Believe me, she's still like that," Finn quipped. Rachel nudged him. "Oh, don't believe Finn," Rachel said, "Quinn didn't join us, though," She said, "Killjoy!" She joked. "Why didn't you join?" Beth asked Quinn. Quinn shrugged, "Just not my thing, I guess…" "She was just trying to get back to herself then," Puck said, "Quinn was going through a lot at that point." "Yeah, that year was tough," "Almost all of High School was tough," Puck looked at Quinn and squeezed her hand. He then turned to look at Beth, "But look at your mom now," Beth squirmed a bit at the word "mom". "I mean," Puck said, "Look at Quinn. She's gone through it all so well." "I didn't do it alone," Quinn said, "Sometimes, we all need someone to lean on." "Oh my God!" Rachel quipped, "Do you remember when we sang "Lean on me" for you and Finn?" "Rach, that's…awkward," Quinn said. "Oh, oh, sorry, it's just…my hormones," Rachel smiled. "Hormones?" Puck said, "What's up with your hormones?" "Oh, I forgot you and Beth still didn't know," Rachel said. "Know what?" Beth asked. "I'm pregnant!" Rachel exclaimed. "Oh my God," Beth muttered, "Wow…congrats…" "I'm gonna name her Yentl…or oh, Quinnie, I already thought of a name for a boy…It's Fiyero, you know, from Wicked." "Hey! You don't get to decide on that," Finn joked. "Come on, this kid's gonna be spectacular!" Quinn and Puck were laughing. It seemed like everyone was happy, and Beth felt like…like maybe it was wrong. That maybe they shouldn't be happy, because Shelby hasn't been gone for so long. And so she excused herself, stood up, and made her way to the backyard. Quinn followed her after a bit. "Anything wrong?" Quinn asked. "This," Beth said, looking at her. "What do you mean?" "Look, I appreciate this, okay? You, and Rachel…trying to create this family, including me…And I am happy she's pregnant, I'm happy for her and Finn, but don't you think it's a little too early to be happy?" "Beth, it's Christmas." "And my mom's not around. Shelby's not around." "Beth," "I'm sorry," Beth said, "But I'm not so sure that…this could work." Quinn nodded her head, "You wanna go home?" "Can I go somewhere else first?" "Where?" "To Shelby's grave." Quinn took a deep breath, and nodded her head, "Maybe we should all come with you." "But—" "No one's spending Christmas alone," Quinn said, "Come on." And for the first time, Beth allowed Quinn to hold her hand, and they walked back inside the house, together. 


	7. Chapter 7: Bringing on a brand new year

**Chapter 7: Bringing on a Brand New Year**

Christmas brought a newfound peace to Beth, Quinn and Puck. After they came with her to Shelby's grave, things have been lighter at home. Quinn has lifted Beth's being grounded. Quinn even allowed Beth to go to Kurt and Blaine's house for New Year's. Quinn said she's going to trust Beth, but only if she trusts her, too.

Beth happily rang the doorbell of the Hummel-Anderson household. Zach opened the door and was surprised, "Bethie," He said, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Happy New Year…does your mom know you're here?"

"Of course," Beth said, "And I'm not being sarcastic, okay? We've…We're on a truce."

Zach motioned for her to come in, and she did.

"So," She said, "Where's my Christmas gift?"

He laughed, "I knew you came for a reason…"

She laughed, "I was just kidding," She said, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they went to St. Bart's for New Year's,"

"Oh. So you're gonna spend New Year's alone then?"

"Well…no…not really," Zach said, "I'm going over to Sofia's for New Year's. She and her family have invited me over."

"Sofia…that…that girl you met in that art workshop?"

"Yep,"

"You're really into her?"

"She's nice," He said, "and whenever we talk, there's just this magic between us."

"You're speaking like a hopeless romantic."

"Well, Bethie, maybe I am."

She sighed, "I just…I thought we could spend New Year's together."

"Beth,"

She took a deep breath, "Well, maybe I should just…go."

"Bethie, look, I'm sorry,"

She turned back and then turned to look at him again, "I just thought we had something special, you know? I guess I've just been tricking myself too much."

"Beth, it's not like that," He said, "Look, I didn't know you'd come here. Besides, you've been into all these other guys for years, and I was just your friend. I still am. But can't you at least be supportive of me right now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm happy for you," She said sarcastically, "Congratulations. I should go."

"Beth,"

"No, really, I should go. Happy New Year, Zach."

And then she walked away without looking back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _ _And never brought to mind? _ _Should auld acquaintance be forgot, _ _And auld lang syne! _ _Chorus.-For auld lang syne, my dear, _ _For auld lang syne. _ _We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, _ _For auld lang syne._ Beth heard Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Rachel's voices as she walked back to their house. But there were some other voices, too. She didn't want to see anybody else, especially now that she's kinda…heartbroken. She didn't wanna admit it to herself, but she was. She opened the door and found her family at the dining room, singing songs for the New Year. "Beth!" Quinn called out, and went up to Beth, "Wow, I thought you'd be at the Anderson's?" "Yeah, but, uhm…they're…spending New Year's somewhere else." Quinn noticed that Beth was looking sad, "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, Fine," She tried to smile. "Oh," Quinn said, "Look who's here," She and Beth then turned to see Artie Abrams, his wife Andrea, and his younger brother and Beth's classmate, Arnold. "Hi, Beth," Arnold said. "Oh, hey," "They'll be spending New Year's with us," Puck said, "Ain't that cool?" "Yes, cool." Beth said, "I think…I should head up to the terrace first," She said, "Uhm, see the fireworks…" "Beth," Quinn said, "Is something wrong?" Beth took a deep breath, "Don't worry, I'm fine," She smiled a bit, "Just not hungry, enjoy the food." "Is this about Shelby again?" "Oh, believe me, it's not," Beth said, "Please, I just…I'll see you." And then she went upstairs. "What was that about?" Finn asked. Quinn shrugged. "Something must've happened at the Andersons," Puck said, "Maybe I should call Blaine," "Uh, I don't think he'd be there," Arnold said, "He and Kurt are at St. Bart's and Zach will be with…with Sofia's family for New Year's." "Sofia?" Quinn said, "Jesse's daughter?" "Uhm, Yes." Arnold said, "Zach met her at this art workshop and they hit it off…" "Oh," Rachel muttered, "Beth must be hurt. Oh but I mean, I dunno what's going on but judging on how she's acting—" "Maybe I should talk to her," Quinn said. "Oh, Mrs. Puckerman, I'd do it," Arnold said. "You sure?" "Positive." "Okay," She said, "Thanks, Arnold." And Arnold went up the stairs to follow Beth. A/N: Sad Beth is Sad. Now what will the bring? Advanced Happy New Year, everyone! 


	8. Chapter 8: Last Kiss

**Chapter 8: Last kiss**

Beth stayed at the balcony as the soundtrack to the movie _"New Year's Eve" _started playing. She was crushed. The thing was, this was the first time she realized that she, Beth Corcoran, likes Zachary Hummel-Anderson, her bestfriend forever, her confidante, her go to guy. And now Zach's in love with someone else.

_He was right, _Beth thought, _He has been here all along and I didn't even bother caring. _She wanted to hit someone, something, anything.

"Hey," Someone said from behind. It was Arnold.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, I just…wanted to talk to you. Or not talk to you."

Beth sighed.

"So…you found out about Zach and Sofia?"

"About him spending New Year's with her? Yes." She said, "Why? Is there something else I should know?"

"I'm not in the right position to say anything,"

Beth sighed, "Damn it," She said, "Why does no one tell me anything?"

"You were just going through a lot," Arnold said, "And well, things were also happening in Zach's life and—"

"He gets a girlfriend and he doesn't even tell me," she said, "Great."

Arnold smiled at her, "Come on," He said, "It's New Year's. Don't sulk."

She rolled her eyes and looked ahead.

"Just five more minutes," Arnold said, "You know what they say? Whoever you spend New Year's Eve with is someone you'll spend the rest of your year with."

She laughed, "Like that would happen," She looked at Arnold, "We're going to college after this schoolyear. We probably won't see each other."

"It's a small town,"

"You know I'm not staying here."

He took a deep breath. Cabb the band's _New Year's Eve _was blaring from the CD player in Beth's room.

_ 7, 6, 5 I keep my hope alive_

_ 4, 3 you kiss me_

_ 2, 1 you and I began_

_ 12 months in a year and everyone I want you here_

_ Whenever you're around my troubles seem to disappear_

_ 12:01 can't come soon enough, _

_ If you believe in you and me, wait for me on New Year's eve_

As the song played, the fireworks blasted in the air. It was the start of a new year. And they didn't know how it happened, but as they looked at the fireworks, Beth and Arnold looked at each other, and soon enough, their faces were so near each other, and their lips met. And they kissed.

As Beth heard her parents, and the neighbors downstairs cheering, and wishing each other a happy New Year, she backed away from Arnold and looked at him, astounded.

"Beth," He said, "Sorry I—"

"Don't even say anything." She said stiffly, "No one will hear about this."

"Beth,"

"This is our first and last kiss," She stated, "God,"

"Please, I—"

"Enough!" She said, and ran down the stairs and to the backyard where her family was.

"Bethie!" Rachel greeted, "Happy New Year!"

"Yeah, uhm, Happy New—"

And Arnold was there.

"Hey bro," Artie said, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year," Arnold said, looking at Beth who was looking at him like she wanted to kill him.

"You guys okay?" Rachel asked.

"Fine," Beth said, "We're fine. Happy New Year!" She grinned unsteadily.

"O…kay…" Rachel said, "Happy New Year!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The celebrations went on and Arnold found Beth at the kitchen, trying to wash the dishes.

"Beth," He said as he held her by the arm.

"What the hell?" She said as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For kissing me? Yeah, you should be."

"No," He said, "I'm sorry for not telling you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry I wasted all these time pretending to just be your friend when you've meant more than that to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Beth," He said, "I do. I did. I will."

"No," She said, "You don't."

"Beth, just give me a chance."

"You know what? Why don't you just go home, drink some water, take a rest, and maybe when you wake up, you'll be fine. See you in school." And then she walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: A New Year brings new revelations. Now how will this affect everyone?


	9. Chapter 9: Love, lies, and videotape

**Chapter 9: Love, lies, and videotape**

The kids were back in school and Beth was trying so hard to avoid Zach, and Arnold. She kept sitting at the back of the room whenever they're in classes together, and she was dreading coming back to Glee club. She was walking down the hallway that afternoon, wanting to go home when someone called her from behind.

"Beth Athena Corcoran!"

Beth was stunned. Only Zach liked calling her by her full name. She turned around.

"Now that got your attention," Zach said.

Beth took a deep breath as Zach walked up to her.

"What do you want?" She muttered.

"What's with the attitude?" Zach asked, "Beth, come on, It's a new year and you're like that."

"If you're gonna lecture me—"

"I wans't," Zach said, "I'm sorry. I just…" He took a deep breath, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"This doesn't seem like nothing. You've been avoiding me," Zach said, "And you've also been avoiding Arnold."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"No," Zach said, "I mean, what would he be telling me?"

"Nothing," Beth took a deep breath.

"Beth, what's wrong? Really? And where are you supposed to be going? We still have Glee club practice."

"I'm…not feeling well."

"Beth, talk to me, okay? What happened?"

"I don't know," She said, "I guess I just need some time off."

"What?" Zach said, "Wait, if this has something to do with me spending New Year's with Sophie—"

"That's the thing," She said, "I shouldn't even feel anything. I shouldn't…I'm not supposed to feel…anything. I should be happy for you, you're my friend and…And I guess I'm just…I dunno, sad? Sad that…that I let my chance with you pass by."

"Beth,"

"No, just…forget what I said. I'm sorry," She said, "I'm happy for you." She then turned around and started walking towards the choir room.

Zach took a deep breath. _How can I tell her that Sophie and I are not together? _He thought, _How can I tell her that during New Year's Eve, I realized that Sophie and I don't have much in common? Maybe I should just tell her. Maybe it's not too late. _He then walked towards the choir room, hoping to talk to Beth afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was the holidays?" Mr. Schue asked. Some kids responded, while Arnold raised his hand.

"Yes Arnold?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I have something to show Beth," He said.

Beth was surprised. She looked at Arnold who just stood up and went on the platform, opening the DVD player and putting a CD inside. He then took a deep breath, "I know you're mad at me," He said as he looked at Beth, "But I just want you to take some time and…and listen to what I have to say. Or what this DVD will say…" He smiled and pushed the "PLAY" button.

It was a video of Arnold, in his bedroom, facing the camera. He started to speak.

_Hi, Beth. I don't know why I'm doing this…Probably because of that…kiss…_

"Oooh…" Martha Stanton said.

Zach glanced at Beth, and she glanced back but went back to watching the video.

_"I know you don't wanna talk about it. And believe me, I understand. But I also hope you know that I love you. I do. I care. And…and if you give me a chance, give us a chance, I promise not to make you cry, Beth. I promise to take care of you. I know we've been friends forever and this feels crazy, but I want this New Year to be something we can look back on years from now, and say, hey, I took my chance. I did what I could do. And Beth, if you give us this chance, I'll make sure it won't go to waste. I love you. I do."_

Arnold was smiling as the DVD ended playing. He took a deep breath, "Beth?" He said, "Say anything?"

Beth stood up from her seat, glanced at Zach, and then back at Arnold. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and then looked at Arnold. "C'mere," She said silently, opening her arms to Arnold.

Arnold walked up to her, and hugged her. He then kissed her on the forehead. Beth smiled, glanced at Zach and proceeded to sit down next to Arnold.

"Wow, that's a good start of the year!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, "Now lets—"

Zach then stood up, "Excuse me", He said, got his bag, and walked out of the room.

"Whoa, what was that?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'll talk to him," Beth said, "Excuse Me, Mr. Schue…" She squeezed Arnold's hand and stood up.

And then she walked out of the room, as well.


	10. Chapter 10: Twisted truths

**Chapter 10: Twisted Truths**

"Zachary, will you wait?" Beth asked as she followed Zach out of the choir room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and she caught up with him.

Zach took a deep breath.

"What is wrong with you?" Beth asked, "Why did you go out like that? Mr. Schue's in there, aren't you ashamed that you just went out?"

"I'll say sorry when I see him."

"Zach,"

"Why did you follow me, anyway?"

"I don't know," Beth muttered, "I just felt like I had to."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep on asking me those things? You're the one who went out, not me."

"Sorry," Zach muttered.

"So…why did you go out?"

"Do you like him, Beth?" Zach asked, "Do you like Arnold?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Just answer me. Truthfully."

She took a deep breath, "Yes," She said.

He took a deep breath and shifted from foot to foot, "I'm sorry, I…I just…"

"Come on, Zach," She said, "You love Sophia. You spent New Year's with her, with her family. I guess that says a lot. I just…I guess this New Year is a good start for me and Arnold."

"Right," He muttered, "You're…right."

"I guess I should just go back,"

"Right,"

"Maybe you should, too."

"Right,"

"Zach!"

"Sorry," He said, "Let's…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zach and Beth went back to the choir room, and after that afternoon's choir practice, Beth had to go home with Puck. Zach found time to catch up with Arnold as he found him at the parking lot.

"Hey, man," Zach said.

"Hey," Arnold said, "Beth brought you back in, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry,"

"No, dude, it's okay, I mean, it's good…What's up?"

'Nothing," Zach said, "I just…Do you really like Beth?"

"Yes…why?"

Zach took a deep breath, "You promise to take care of her?"

"Of course, Zach, this is getting confusing…"

"I just have to be sure," He said, "She's Beth. She's…she's our friend. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Zach, you know fairly well that I've always cared about Beth. And I know, you do, too. But you're with Sophie now, and I think you should know that whatever may happen between me and Beth is none of your business, but…I know you're concerned. I understand. You just have to trust me with this. Okay? I love Beth. Always have, always will."

"I know," Zach said, "Sorry."

"Everything okay with you and Sophie?"

"Yeah," He said, "I just had to…talk to you. It's all good now. Sorry, man, goodluck."

"Yeah, thanks," Arnold said, "You too." He then went inside his car.

And as Zach walked away, his phone rang. It was Sophie.

"Hey," Zach answered.

"Zachary," Sophie said, "Sorry for just calling," She seemed to be in a happy mood, "My dad was just wondering if you'd want to come over for dinner? He wants to discuss something important…"

Zach wasn't really in the mood but, "Yeah, sure," He said, "I'll see you."

Xx

a/n: Now things have gotten more complicated. Teen Angst!


	11. Chapter 11: St James' Fire

Chapter 11: St. James' Fire

"My Sofia here would be a very good teacher," Jesse St. James, former Vocal Adrenaline Coach and Star. He was still pretty much good-looking in his mid-30's, only a bit…well…meaner, and still competitive. "Well, shes a good artist, although, of course, I'd want her to focus more on her singing she's very talented, although not as talented as I am…But oh well, that's why I put up the school, so I could train her, too, coz you know…."

Jesse was going on and on about his achievements and all that, but Zach was just staring at the goblet of water on the table, his mind drifting somewhere else. He was thinking about Beth, Arnold…Arnold and Beth…About—

"Zachary," Jesse said which zapped Zach back to reality, "Are you listening?"

"Uh, yes, sir, I was just…ah—"

"Thinking about college, eh?"

"Yeah, well, sort of like that."

Sofia smiled at him from across the table. She was a very pretty girl, with very light, very blonde hair, a smile that could pass for Covergirl, and bright, Blue eyes that could captivate anyone. Right now, though, it wasn't working for Zach.

"See, that's what I called you in her for." Jesse said. "I'd want you to work for the St James Center for Music and the Arts. You only need to get a couple units in Music, and you can teach. Actually, you can already teach, I've laid everything out."

"What?" Zach said, confused.

"When you came with us for New Year's Eve dinner, my partner there, Louis, he thought you were amazing," Jesse said, "Not like I am, of course, but you were and so he wanted to get you for the school. It would be great, Zachary, you get to stay in Ohio, get to teach, get paid easily, You get to stay with my Sofia…"

"Oh, that's a very great….offer, Mr. St. James, but I am…Well, I'll think about it."

"Oh, screw thinking," Jesse said, "This is the best music school in town!"

"I know, but—"

"Sofia's staying," Jesse said, "She'll be teaching, too."

"Art?" Zach said.

"No," Jesse said, "Musical Instruments."

"But Sofia loves Art."

"And she also loves her dad," Jesse said, "Right?" He looked at Sofia.

Sofia looked at Jesse then at Zach, "Right," She said, and smiled a bit sadly.

"Besides," Jesse said, "This would be good for you both. I mean, if you ever want to try out for Broadway in the future, this would be a great experience."

"But I thought Sofia was going to Princeton?"

"You are?" Jesse looked at Sofia.

"Well, I…I applied…Just…in…case—"

"Oh, Sofia, you don't need Princeton," Jesse said, "You can stay here, teach, you know."

"Right…" Was all Sofia could say.

"Come on, Zachary," Jesse said, "You wouldn't wanna follow in your father's footsteps, Or even Blaine's—"

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"What I'm only trying to say is," Jesse said, "Maybe you should try carving out your own path and maybe, follow my lead 'round here."

Zach took a deep breath, and drank some water.

"You won't let the St. Jameses down, would you?"

"No," Zach said, "Of course not."

"So it's a done deal, then? You're teaching? Staying with my Sofia?"

"Right," Zach said, "Sure. Of course…I'd…love to be with…Sophie."

"Great!" Jesse exclaimed, raised a glass and then, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," Zach said, clinking his glass with Jesse's.

"I can't believe he did that," Sofia said later that evening while she and Zach were at the porch and Zach was saying goodbye for he had to go home, "I'm sorry, Zach, I just…You know dad, he's so competitive and he has all this plans and—"

"It's okay," Zach told her, "I can't believe you're staying here. Teaching."

"I know, right?" Sofia laughed, "I myself can't believe it, but…but Dad is…Well, I think…I mean, this would be good, for him, me…I guess he only wants what's best for me."

"Well then…"

She then reached out for his hand, "I'm so glad you chose to stay," She said, "I mean…You would've said no if you didn't want to, right?"

"Yeah, of course," He said, "I…I…I'm staying. With You."

"Ahh, Zach," She smiled and flung her arms on his shoulders, hugging him, "Thank you."

Zach smiled, "So…Few more months and we're graduating and…and teaching…cool."

She laughed, "Well, I'm glad I'll still be having you."

He smiled, "You too," He took a deep breath, "Anyway, I have to go home, I'll just see you around?"

"Thanks, Zach," She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. Zach was surprised. Sofia spoke, "That," She said, "Is my Goodnight kiss."

He smiled unsurely, "Goodnight, Sophie."

"Goodnight, Zach."

And then Zach waved goodbye, went in his car, and drove away, his heart and mind getting more and more confused by the minute. If he was choosing to stay, then why did he feel that he was lying to himself?


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 12: Decisions Decisions**

"What do you mean you're staying here after Grad?" Kurt asked Zach the following morning while they were having breakfast. Blaine was looking by as he drank some coffee.

"Well, I think it would be more economical, considering life right now is…you know…" Zach said.

"I thought you wanted to go to Yale?" Blaine asked, "You always talked about their drama program, and that you'd go to Law School afterwards? Didn't you apply? Oh, and also, Brown, you said? What happened?"

"Nothing," Zach said, "Just that…I've had a little change of heart."

"Change of heart?" Kurt said, "But you seemed dead-set on that, like me and NYADA."

"Does this have something to do with your dinner last night at the St. Jameses?" Blaine asked.

"Well," Zach said, "Jesse offered me a teaching job in his Music school…"

"Teach!" Kurt said, "But you don't like teaching much. You didn't even join those counseling camp things when you were younger."

"Well, maybe I wanna try something new…"

"Zach," Kurt said, "Is something going on?"

"No, nothing really…"

"Zachary,"

"I should go," He said, "I'm meeting Sophie. Bye." He smiled lightly and then got out of the house.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "What was that about?"

"No idea," Blaine said, "Maybe, he's really just wanting to try something different."

"But something's up…"

Blaine shrugged, "Relax," He said, "Zach has a good head on his shoulders. Oh, aren't you meeting up with Quinn and Rachel today? I'll drive you."

"Come on then…" Kurt said.

Rachel placed a tray on the center table containing glasses of Fruit Juice. She sat down beside Kurt and bit a piece of Strawberry tart.

"So Zachary doesn't wanna leave Ohio?" Rachel asked.

"I thought he always wanted to be part of Yale's Drama program. He always talked to me about it…" Quinn said. She went to Yale for a year in college to take up Drama, before she shifted to Film Studies.

Kurt shrugged, "It's actually surprising," He said, "I mean, all his life he's been wanting to go to Yale and now, this. He just went to this dinner with Jesse and his daughter and now he wants to teach in their school!"

"Ah, the magic of Jesse," Rachel said.

"You sure know that…" Quinn muttered playfully.

"Oh!" Rachel said, "That was ages ago. I'm just saying that you know, maybe his charm worked and all…"

"Or maybe, Zach really has a new dream," Quinn said. "That happens. I mean, it happened to me…"

"I know, Quinnie," Kurt said, "But with Zach, it feels…different. It's unusual. Rachel's naming her baby Yentl and I don't think that's unusual but with Zach, you know…"

"First up, I haven't decided on Yentl," Rachel said, "I may go for Dolly, or Daisy, or…Fanny. But Yentl, could work for a boy, right?"

Quinn and Kurt laughed.

"Your issues are way too big." Kurt said good-humoredly.

"Oh, sorry, Kurt," Rachel reached out for him, "Don't worry, Zach is a good boy."

"And if it really bothers you," Quinn said, "I'll go talk to Beth and see if she can talk to Zach about this."

"Thanks, Quinn," Kurt said, "Rachel, you too. Sorry I'm just..worried."

"It will be fine," Quinn said.

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bethie, have you been talking to Zach recently?" Quinn asked Beth as they were having dinner that evening. Arnold was there, too.

"No, not really…" Beth said. She hasn't spoken to him since the other day, after Arnold played the video in the choir room. "Why?" Beth said, "Something wrong?"

"No, not really," Quinn said, "Just that He said he wants to stay in Ohio after Grad."

"Here? Why?"

"To teach in Jesse St. James' school."

"What?" Beth said, "Since when did he like teaching?"

Quinn shrugged, "Kurt's also worried, actually. But, but maybe Zach just wants to try something new. But however which way, just talk to him, okay?"

"I will," Beth said.

"Thanks," Quinn said, "So…Arnold," She said, smiling, "I hope Bethie here is not giving you a hard time…" She joked.

"Oh, no," Arnold laughed, "She's wonderful."

Beth just smiled and played with the meatballs on her plate, thinking of Zach and what is going on.


	13. Chapter 13: Holding a heart

**Chapter 13: Holding a Heart **

The following Monday, Beth caught up with Zach after Math class. She saw him at the hallway. "Hey," She said.

He looked at her, "Not with Arnie, huh?"

"We're not classmates in Math, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"No, seriously, Zach, what's wrong?" She asked, "And what is this thing about you going to stay here after grad?"

"Oh, now you know the big news," He muttered sarcastically.

"Talk to me, will you?" She said as they stopped in front of a tree.

He looked at her.

"Zach, all I know is you came to dine with the St Jameses, and now my mom's telling me you want to be a teacher! Where did that come from?"

"Priorities change, Beth."

"You're only doing this because of Sophie."

"So?"

"So? It's not right."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want."

"I do," She said, "You want to go to Yale, then take up Law afterwards. You want to be an actor, and you also want to be a lawyer. You want to leave Ohio. You—"

"But what if I also want to stay and teach?"

"Because of Sofia? Of Jesse?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!" Beth said, her voice rising, "You're doing it for all the wrong reasons. That matters. We're both gonna go to Yale, aren't we? We had these plans and—"

"And things change, Beth." He said, a lump forming in his throat, "You have Arnold now. You'll change your mind."

"So that's it? It's because of him? I don't even know where he'd wanna go to college and I barely care. I care about you."

"But you love him,"

"Zach,"

"You're with him."

She took a deep breath, "Fine," She snapped, "That's what you want, then do it. Just don't forget who you are, Zach, because in the end that's the only thing that will matter. In the end, the only thing that'll matter are the choices you've made."

"Really Beth?" He said, "Coz I think I can say the same thing for you."

She looked at him, felt her heart breaking and ran away.

"Beth!" He called out, "I'm sorry!"

But she didn't look back.


	14. Chapter 14: Truth are the lies

**Chapter 14: Truth are the lies, Lies are the truth**

Beth was crying as she ran away from Zach. She didn't want to cry, but the tears just fell and fell out of her eyes. She bumped into Arnold who was standing near one of the staircases, looking at her, then at Zach from afar.

"Beth," Arnold said as he caught her by the arms.

Beth was stunned as she saw him.

"What happened?" Arnold asked, "What's going on? Did Zach do something?"

"No," Beth muttered, "It's okay, I'm fine, I—"

He held her hand, "Are you sure? Why are you crying?"

"Just…It was just a misunderstanding…"

"I'll talk to Zach if you want to."

"No, don't, please—"

Just then, Zach came walking up to them, "Beth," He said, "I'm sorry, I—"

Beth shook her head, "No, no," She said, "You were right. I should be happy for you."

"Happy for him?" Arnold asked, "What…why?"

"Zach's staying in Ohio after grad," Beth said, composing herself, "He'll be teaching in Jesse St. James' school."

Zach took a deep breath.

"For real?" Arnold asked, surprised.

"Yes," Zach said silently.

"Wow," Arnold said, "Wow, congrats, man," Arnold said, extending his arm out for a handshake, "That's..great. If I pass in The University of Massachusetts, I'm gonna take up Clinical Psych and, who knows, right? Maybe I can come back here, be your school's own in-house doctor…" Arnold laughed, "Well, we'll see…" He looked at Beth, "Bethie, what about you? Plans?"

"Creative Writing," Beth replied almost immediately, "Univ of Massachusetts, of course." She fixed her gaze on Zach, almost angrily. Arnold looked at her, then at Zach.

"Cool," Arnold muttered chillingly.

"Yes, great.," Zach said sarcastically.

"Why don't we go out sometime? You know, with you and Sophie. I'm sure it'd be wonderful.' Beth said through gritted teeth.

"Sure," Zach said, looking at her, as if wanting to shoot her balls of fire, "If that's what you want, be it."

"Good," Beth said, "Deal. Valentine's Day. Breadsticks."

"Good."

"Arnold, let's go," Beth said.

Arnold looked from Beth to Zach, took a deep breath, gave Zach a nod and walked away with Beth.

Xxxxxxxxx

Beth ran up to her room, crying as she arrived home.

"Beth?" Quinn said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Beth said, "I just…" She sniffed, "Just…stressed. Really…" She tried to smiled, "I'll just..head to bed. See you."

And with that, she closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15: The heart is saying no

**Hi guys! So I was gone for a couple of days and I was able to write a couple chapters of this…so yes, here you go. Thanks for your patience. **

**Chapter 15: The heart is saying no**

It's been almost a month since that scene between Zach and Beth. After that, whenever they see each other in school, or in the neighborhood, they barely speak, or even look at each other. Arnold was the one who communicated with Beth and Zach to remind them of the double date on Valentine's.

"You look wonderful," Quinn smiled as Beth came out of her room wearing a little Red dress. It was Valentine's Day and Beth told Quinn that she'll be going out with Arnold, Zach and Sophie. Arnold was talking to Puck at the garden.

"Thanks," Beth smiled lightly.

"But why the glum face?" Quinn asked. "Actually…make that…Why the glum face the past month? And…Why does it seem like you and Zach are ignoring each other?"

"Oh, no, we're not…"

"Beth,"

"I don't know," Beth muttered, "We're…we're okay. We're seeing each other later, you know, with Sophie."

Quinn took a deep breath, "Do you really love Arnold?"

"Mom, what—"

"Just answer me, Beth."

She took a deep breath, "I…I just…"

Quinn pursed her lips, "Oh, Bethie," She muttered and hugged Beth. Beth was trying hard not to cry.

"This is about Zach, isn't it?"

"He's my friend," Beth said, "I should be happy for him, and I am but…I just…God, I'm evil…Arnold's really wonderful," She went on, "But he's not…I don't know."

"And you're still planning to go through with this dinner?"

"It's all planned. And Arnold's here."

"But sweetheart, I can—"

"No, mom, please," Beth said, "I'll be fine."

"You're not."

"But I'll be."

Quinn took a deep breath, "Your letter from Yale arrived this morning. You didn't even bother talking to me about it."

"I'm not going to Yale."

"Sweetheart, don't do this to yourself. Please."

"Mom," Beth said, "I've made my choice."

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Look at that," Puck said as he and Arnold came inside the house, "Wow, Bethie, you sure got my genes."

Beth faked a laugh.

"You're beautiful." Arnold said, looking at Beth.

"Thanks," Beth muttered.

"So…" Arnold said, "Shall we?"

Beth nodded her head as she went up to Arnold and gave him her hand, "Let's."

"Bring her home later, okay?" Puck said, "Or else…"

Arnold laughed, "No worries, Mr. Puckerman."

Goodbye kisses and they left.

"I can't believe she's all grown up." Puck said as Arnold's engine revved away. He then noticed that Quinn looked worried, "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"She doesn't love Arnold."

"Huh? What? Why? What's wrong with Arnold? He's a nice boy…"

"I know that, Puck," Quinn said, "But Beth doesn't love him. Staying with him only makes her miserable. She's only doing it because of Zach."

"What does Zach have to do with this?"

Quinn gave him a knowing look.

"Whoa," Puck said, "Oh, Okay."

He then went up to Quinn and held her hand, "Beth will be fine," Puck said.

"I know, I'm just worried. She can't do this to herself. And she doesn't wanna go to Yale."

"What?"

"See." Quinn sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't, either." Puck said, "But this is what I know. She's a strong girl, Quinn, she'll figure things out. I'm sure."

Quinn didn't say anything for a while and then, "I hope you're right."


	16. Chapter 16: Silly Love Songs

**Chapter 16: Silly Love Songs**

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_Love isn't silly, no it isn't silly, it isn't silly at all-_

Blaine and Kurt's voices were booming as they cheerily sang "Silly Love Songs" on the videoke machine. It brought back memories of the year they first met.

"Zachary!" Blaine greeted as Zach came downstairs, looking sharp in his White Long-sleeved Polo top and Dark Blue Jeans. "Lookin' good," Blaine smiled, "So the dinner with Beth tonight is on?"

"It's not a dinner with Beth," Zach said, "It's a double date with her and Arnold, and then of course, Sophie…"

"Easy," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow, "Why doesn't Beth come over anymore, anyway? I miss that kid."

"She's busy."

"Zachary, she's your friend. Besides, you've never been your usual self since your spur of the moment "Staying in Lima" thing."

"Dad," Zach said, "Not now. Please."

"Do you even love Sophie?"

"Kurt," Blaine said.

"I'm with her, okay?" Zach said, "And even if you don't like Jesse St. James and he has bad history with you guys and all, it doesn't matter."

"Well, it really doesn't," Kurt said, "I'm only worried about you. And Bethie."

"She's fine," Zach said, "We're fine." He took a deep breath, "I've to go. Sophie's waiting for me."

Kurt sighed, "Well, do what you have to do. Happy Valentine's."

"Happy Valentine's." Zach shot back silently.


	17. Chapter 17: Valentines and Broken Hearts

**Chapter 17: Valentine's and Broken Hearts**

The conversation was forced between Arnold, Beth, Zach and Sophie. The place was beautiful, they were at a lake near McKinley High, a table set under the moon and stars, and the rippling of the lake was beautiful, but it couldn't hide the tension that was building.

"It's really great that Zach's staying with me here," Sophie said, "He'll be a very good teacher,"

"Yes," Beth said, stabbing the pork chop with a fork, "Seeing that he clearly doesn't like teaching and made that decision on short notice." She said sarcastically.

Sophie looked at Zach, "But you want to, right?"

"Of course I want to," Zach said. He then looked at Beth, "Unlike Beth here who I never knew was interested in Writing. She always wanted to go to Yale, you know? Get into the drama program like her mom. I know you've resented Quinn before but that aprt I will never forget."

"This isn't about my family."

"Of course," Zach said, "It's about you."

Beth rolled her eyes, "This Valentine's is really good, you know?"

No one answered.

Sophie took a sip of her drink and then, "The fireflies are really beautiful," She said, "Mind if I go by the lake and take pictures?"

"Yeah, sure," Zach smiled.

"I think I'll accompany her," Arnold said, "Photography. Cool."

"Go ahead," Beth smiled. She and Zach watched Sophie and Arnold go by the lake, taking snapshots of the fireflies.

Zach looked at Beth, "This has to stop." He told her.

"They seem to be enjoying it—"

"No, Beth," He said, "I mean it. This thing…this…war between us. It has to stop."

"And how do we do that?"

"Break up with him."

Beth laughed, "Are you insane?"

"I'm serious, Beth."

"Like you can break up with Sophie? I know you. You won't do that."

"Not tonight, no," He said, "But I will. I promise. You just have to end this thing with Arnold first."

"He's our friend."

"We've already hurt him, them." He said, "We have to stop."

"And why?"

"Because I love you."

Beth was stunned. "Zach," She said.

"I love you, Beth," He repeated, "Always have. And I'm so sorry. I know this is all my fault," He went on, "I made this all complicated, and now we have to make things right. But that will happen only if you'll agree. Let's end these…complexities."

"But if we get together, we'll hurt them."

"We'll hurt them more this way."

She sighed.

"Please," He said, "I love you, Beth."

"And how do you know if I feel the same way?"

"If you didn't, you won't be making these crazy decisions of getting into the university of Massachusetts—"

"Like you and staying here."

"I know," Zach said, "That's why I want to make this right."

She smiled slightly after biting her lip, "Okay," She said silently.

"Okay?"

She nodded her head.

They then noticed that Sophie and Arnold were making their way back.

"Talk to him," He said, "I'll talk to Sophie."

"Okay."

"Serious talk?" Arnold said as he and Sophie came up to the table.

"Ah, no," Beth said, "Not really."

"Good," Arnold said, smiling, "Because I have something to say."

They all looked at each other, wondering what it was.


	18. Chapter 18: The Proposal

**Chapter 18: The Proposal**

"Oh, okay," Beth said, "What is it, Arnie?"

"Well…" Arnold said, and then he knelt down in front of Beth, "I know it seems too early for this…But…" He then pulled something out of his pocket. A ring box. He opened it, and took out a beautiful ring with a little heart-shaped diamond on top, "Beth, I love you," He said, "I do. And I may not be the perfect man, but to me, you are perfect. And you're beautiful, and special, and I love you. We don't have to do this right away, you know? But this ring, this symbolizes a promise. A promise that I will always love you. That I won't do anything to hurt you. Beth Corcoran, Will you marry me?"

Beth was shocked. She couldn't say anything for a little while. She just looked at him, then at Zach. Zach's eyes was pleading for her to say No. Sophie seemed happy, excited, even.

"Beth?" Arnold said.

She looked at him, at Zach, then back to him again. She took a deep breath, tears forming in her eyes, "Y-yes." She said.

"Yes?" Arnold said.

She saw the sadness, the pain, the fear and anger in Zach's eyes. She took a deep breath again, holding back the tears.

"Yes." She muttered silently.

"Oh Beth!" Arnold said, putting the ring on her finger then hugging her after, "Thank you. I love you."

Beth just smiled, her eyes still on Zach's.

"Congratulations!" Sophie said, "This really is good news."

"Thanks," Arnold said, "I can't believe this."

"Excuse me," Zach said, "I just…I left my…phone in the car…Uhm…I'll just…" He stood up, "Congrats. I'm happy for you." And then he made his way to his car, went inside and cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was it?" Quinn asked Beth as she got home later that night. Quinn was waiting for her in the living room, watching re-runs of _The OC _on TV.

Beth held up her hand, the ring gleaming, "I'm engaged."

"Oh my God," Quinn said, standing up and making her way towards Beth. She held her, "Bethie…I…"

"I'm engaged," Beth repeated, feeling weak.

Quinn hugged her, "Beth,"

And Beth wasn't able to say anything anymore. She just stood there, wrapped in her mom's arms, and cried.


	19. Chapter 19: You gave away the things

**Chapter 19: You gave away the things you love, and one of them was me**

Two days after Valentine's, Beth went to The Hummel-Anderson residence to talk to Zach. He hasn't returned her calls, and never responded to her texts or Facebook messages. She was broken. And crushed. And she knew it was her fault. But what could she do? Arnold was a good man. And Zach is, too, but she's with Arnold—

Her thinking was disrupted as Kurt opened the door, "Oh, Bethie," He greeted, kissing her on the cheek, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Beth tried to smiled, "Is Zach inside?"

"Yeah, he's—" Kurt glanced inside and saw Zach getting down the stairs, "Oh there he is…Zach! Beth's here."

Zach didn't know what to say.

"Come in," Kurt told Beth as Blaine gave her a little wave, "Anyway, we have to go," He smiled, "Sunday lunch with your mom, Finn and Rachel and everyone else. Rachel's hosting this time."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel," She smiled.

"See you, Beth," Blaine said, as he kissed her goodbye.

"Thanks," Beth muttered.

And then Kurt and Blaine went off. Beth closed the door as she went inside.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked.

"You aren't responding to my texts…or calls…or—"

"And what do you want me to say? Congratulations? I'm happy for you? Oh we were planning our future and then you just say yes to your boyfriend?" Zach sounded really hurt which killed Beth even more.

"I'm sorry," She said, tearing up, "I—"

"Oh, dammit, Beth," He said, "What happened in those few seconds? You just changed your mind, huh? We were planning to make things right, but what did you do?"

"I just can't hurt him," She said, her voice breaking, "Zach, he's a good man…and he's my boyfriend and—"

"And you could've said no!" He said, "Don't you understand what you've done, Beth? You only made things worse."

She took a deep breath, "It was Valentine's."

"It doesn't matter."

"Don't you think this hurts me too?"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I just…I just can't hurt him, Zach. I can't."

"But you can hurt me?"

"Maybe we just can't be together," She said, "Maybe…I mean…Just see the timing, Zach. Right after we talked, he proposed."

"You were supposed to make a choice, not let him make the choice for you."

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"I am, too," He said.

"Zach,"

"You know what?" He said, "Maybe, you're right. Maybe we should do what you think is right—"

"Zach—"

"Maybe we should just pretend like that talk never happened. Maybe you shouldn't even be here right now. You're engaged."

"I'm sorry."

"Just…" He said, "Just go."

"Zach, you're my bestfriend."

"Maybe I can't be anymore."

She stood there for a few seconds without saying anything. And then the reality of what he said hit her. They couldn't be friends. It's all or nothing.

"I'm sorry," She muttered silently, her voice strained by tears, "I'm so sorry." And then she ran away.


	20. Chapter 20: Lunch At Rachel's

**Chapter 20: Lunch at Rachel's**

Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Artie, Santana, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes and Blaine were at Rachel and Finn's house that Sunday lunch. Rachel cooked some Chicken and Cheese Casserole, as she was also loving it a little bit more because of her pregnancy.

"All I'm saying is," Quinn said, returning to the conversation, "I don't think She and Arnold should get married yet…" She looked at Artie, "No offense, Artie, your brother's a wonderful guy, but I just think he and Beth are too young…And are they even sure that this is what they want? Rachel, help me out here. You didn't just say yes to Finn, did you?"

"Well," Rachel said, "Yeah, I told him we had to wait…And we did," She smiled, "Oh Quinnie, don't worry, I'll try talking to Beth. I'll come over one of these days."

"You gotta relax," Santana said after drinking some champagne, "Your daughter's saner than you." She smirked, "Okay, okay seriously, Quinn, these are different times, you know? If they wanna get married, let 'em. I'm sure they'll find a way to study and all—"

"No, no, no," Kurt said, "I don't think the kids know what they're doing. I'm not saying that they're stupid, but I feel you, Quinn…It's all too rash. But no worries, I bet Zach and Beth are talking about it now. She was at the house when Blaine and I left…"

"I'll try talking to Arnie," Artie said, "This comes as a surprise to me, too…"

"Thanks, Artie," Quinn said, "And Kurt," She said, "About Zach and Beth…I do hope it could help…I mean, since they've been like, on a rift lately…"

"I know," Kurt said, "It was weird…Zach gets me worried, too. I still haven't talked him out of staying in Lima…"

"He's staying in Lima?" Tina asked, "Why?"

"He wants to teach in this school that Jesse St. James owns," Blaine answered, "We were really surprised."

"It's all because of that Sophie," Kurt said, "She's a sweet girl and all, but sometimes I can't help but feel like it's put-on."

"Yeah, she's a St. James," Mercedes said, "Must be put-on."

They laughed.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Oh, she's the sleepiest little thing," Finn said, "And her hormones!"

"Hey!" Rachel said, "It ain't that bad…Besides little Yentl and Dolly safe and sound inside, so we're happy." She smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Wait…" Kurt said, "Yentl and Dolly?"

"She's having twins," Tina smiled. She's Rachel's OB-GYN as she finished Medicine in college.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

"Oh please," Santana said, "Two Rachel Berrys. The world is doomed."

They laughed.

"Congrats!" Puck said, "Beth will be delighted to hear about this."

"I can't wait for them to come out," Rachel smiled.

"Me too," Finn said, "They were wait the wait."

The conversation went on, and they were happy, forgetting about their personal problems for a little while.


	21. Chapter 21: Blame it on the alcohol

**Chapter 21: Blame it on the A****lcohol**

Blaine and Kurt arrived at home, laughing, still a bit intoxicated from Sunda Lunch at the Berry-Hudson's.

"Best lunch evah!" Blaine laughed.

"Oh, at least you didn't go kissing Rachel," Kurt teased.

Blaine nudged him, "Yeah, well—" He then stopped when he saw someone slumped on the a chair by the dining table. It was a man, with his head down on the table. It was Zach. "Oh, God," Blaine muttered.

"Oh my goodness!" Kurt followed, "Zachary!"

Later that day, Zach found himself alone in his bedroom, with a terrible headache—a hungover. "Oh God," He muttered, got up from bed, went out of his room and went downstairs.

"There you are," Kurt said, "Feeling better?"

"My head feels like it's about to explode..." He answered, "What time is it?"

"Uhm, 8-ish," Blaine said, "What happened, anyway? Are you okay?"

"Oh, let me make you some Orange juice..." Kurt muttered, and proceeded to the Juicer. "So," He looked at Zach, "What's up?"

"I was just—"

"Was it about Beth?"

"No, I mean...Why would it be?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Dad," Zach said, "We talked. That's about it."

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's getting married." Zach said.

"It's not like that's gonna happen right away," Kurt said, "And they're too young."

"Rachel and Finn got engaged early,"

"They didn't get married right away," Kurt repeated, "And that's different."

"Why?"

"Because they love each other."

"And now you're judging Beth and Arnie's love for each other?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "What I'm only saying is," Kurt said, "If you love someone, go for it. Don't let your feelings go to waste."

"Dad—"

Just then someone rang the doorbell. Blaine opened the door, and in a few seconds was back inside—with Sophie.

"It's Sophie," Blaine said.

"Sophie," Zach muttered as he walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Hey..."

"Hey," Sophie said, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. why?" Zach asked, confused.

"Uhm, about your call..." Sophie said, "I was surprised, and I'm sorry I put the phone down, I mean, it was all of a sudden, right?" She laughed, "But...but yes, I love you. I do. And yes! I'll marry you!"

"What?"

"I'll marry you!" She said and hugged Zach, "Look, I even retrieved your phone call—" She held out her phone, pressed the "play" button, and they all heard Zach's drunk voice.

_Hi..I know this is out of the blue, and I'm sorry...for everything...but...I love you. Let's make this right. Marry me. Will you? I love you. I do._

Zach's mouth gaped open. Kurt held on to Blaine.

"I love you," Sophie smiled and hugged Zach one more time.

"You too," Zach muttered silently, feeling his head ache more by the second.

Much later on, After Sophie went home, Kurt and Blaine cornered Zach.

"You proposed?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Zach muttered, "But...it wasn't meant for her."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It was for Beth."

And that surprised them even more.


	22. Chapter 22: Rules of Engagement

**Chapter 22: Rules of Engagement**

The tension was building at the Hummel-Anderson house after Sophie left. Zach was tapping his foot on the floor, fidgeting.

"You mean to say," Blaine said, "That that proposal was for Beth?"

"Yes," Zach muttered, "I mean, I was drunk and all but...but it was for...Beth."

"Didn't she come here this morning?" Kurt asked.

"Yes,"

"And you didn't tell her then?"

"I...I didn't—"

"And you didn't tell Sophie that it was for Beth," Kurt muttered, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. Why?"

"I didn't know how..."

"Well, you could've just told her the truth," Blaine said, "Things are always easier when you say the truth. Okay, maybe not that easy, but still...and answer me honestly, do you really love Sophie?"

"I like her,"

"But do you love her?"

Zach couldn't answer.

"God, Zach," Kurt said, "For all of your sakes, make this right."

"How? I can't just break up with Sophie—"

"Yes, you can," Kurt said, "You'll just hurt her even more if you'd stay with her and she'd feel neglected. And you don't even wanna get married to her!"

"But dad, Jesse St. James is—"

"A conniving, vicious creature," Kurt said, "But I'm sure he loves his daughter enough for him to only want what's best for her. And if he gets mad, we're all here for you, you know? Make it right, Zach. Not just for you, but for everyone."

"Kurt's right," Blaine said.

"Yeah, thanks..." Zach said, "I'll just...I'll just go get some...rest."

The following evening, as Zach, Kurt and Blaine were at the living room, discussing some stuff, Zach's phone beeped. He opened it and had a startled expression on his face as he finished reading the message.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's...It's Sophie," He said, "Inviting me over for...dinner. With her dad."

"And you're coming?" Blaine asked.

"I can't not go..."

Kurt sighed, "Well, if you're coming then make it right. Don't prolong anything anymore."

"I don't even know if it's gonna work out between Beth and I," He said, "She's engaged, she chose Arnie—"

"Nothing's over til it's over," Kurt said, "And I trust in you, son. You'd do the right thing. That's who you are. Don't ruin your life over some love issues you're not even brave enough to confront."

Zach took a deep breath, "I should go," He said and stood up.

"Zach," Blaine said, "Just...make it right, okay?"

Zach just nodded his head and went off.

**a/n: Hi guys! sorry for a bit of a short chapter, just really sick right now, but hope you still like it! More soon! Happy Valentine's. Peace and Love. xx**


	23. Chapter 23: Broken Strings

**Chapter 23: Broken Strings**

Zach was having dinner with the St. James' that evening. He was feeling very much awkward because he called up Sophie, asking her to get married, when it was actually meant for Beth. He was so drunk, and he wasn't in the right state of mind.

"So, Zach, are you and Sophie planning to get married right after High School, or will you wait more years?" Jesse asked, in between sips of wine, "Well, if you get married right away, it could be good for the school, too, but I have to make sure that you'll be able to give Sophie the kind of life and house she deserves..." Jesse went on and on but Zach was hearing nothing.

"Zach?" Sophie nudged him, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Zach muttered.

"Looks like someone's got wedding jitters..." Jesse quipped.

Zach took a deep breath, "No, look," Zach spoke, "I...I have something to say."

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I really am...It's just...The proposal—"

"Zach, I told you, however you did it doesn't matter, I—"

"It's not that," Zach said, "The proposal...It...It wasn't meant for you."

"What?" Sophie said.

"Sophie, I'm really sorry, I really am, it's just...I was drunk...and...I didn't mean to...I mean, I meant to, but for...someone else—"

"Someone else?" Sophie said, "How dare you!" She pushed him.

"Sophie, please—"

'Who was it for?"

"Sophie—"

Jesse stood up, "Get out of my house!"

"Who was it for?" Sophie asked again, angrier now.

"Sophie—"

"Was it for Beth?" She asked, "It's for her, isn't it?"

"I didn't mean to—"

"How dare you," She said, and stood up, "You clearly don't know me." She then ran out of the house.

"Sophie, wait!"

"I don't wanna see your face ever again," Jesse said, "Get out of my house."

Zach then heard Sophie's car's engine running.

"I'm really sorry," Zach told Jesse, "Sophie, wait!" He then ran out, started his car and followed Sophie.

Sophie parked her car in front of the Puckermans' residence. She banged the door of her car shut and knocked heavily on the front door. Puck opened the door.

"Hey," He said, "What is it? Anything we can do for you?"

"Where's Beth?" She asked.

"Beth?" Puck said. Beth was then going down the stairs so she made her way to the front door, "What is it?" She asked and then saw Sophie.

"Sophie," She muttered, "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Sophie mocked, and suddenly, she slapped Beth hard on the face.

"Hey!" Puck said, pulling Beth aside, "What was that about?" He asked Sophie.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, "Sophie? What are you doing here?"

"Your daughter," Sophie said, "Is a slut!"

"Excuse me?" Quinn said, "Watch your words, young lady—"

Just then, Zach arrived, "Sophie!" He called out and pulled her aside, "What did you do?"

"I slapped your mistress!"

"Enough!" Zach said.

"Mistress?" Beth asked, "You mean, me?"

"Beth," Zach said.

"Okay," She said, "What's going on? I mean, Zach, what—"

"He was gonna propose to you," Sophie said, "But he called me instead." She laughed sarcastically, "God, how much of an idiot can I be? I always thought there was something between you two, but I shrugged it off...and now, this."

"I have no idea," Beth muttered, "I'm sorry, I—"

"No," Sophie said, "I'm sorry for you, Beth. Enjoy my sloppy seconds." She then pushed Zach, "You two deserve each other." She then went back to her car and drove away.

"You were gonna propose to me?" Beth asked.

"I'm sorry," Zach muttered.

"How much of an ass can you be?" She asked, "I'm engaged!"

"Don't give me that crap," Zach said, "You don't love Arnie."

"Are you drunk again?"

"Beth, however I am, one thing I'm sure of is my feelings for you. I didn't want to hurt Sophie but—"

"You already did."

"Beth," Quinn said.

"Beth, please—" Zach said.

"Go home, Zach," Beth said, "I can't believe you."

"I just didn't know what to do anymore—"

"Go home." Beth said, "Just go." She then took a deep breath and went back inside the house.

Quinn took a deep breath, "Sorry," She told Zach, "You should just go home." She tapped Zach on the shoulder and went back inside with Puck.


	24. Chapter 24: Free

**Chapter 24: Free**

"Beth, wait!" Zach called out the following day as he saw Beth at the school parking lot, "Talk to me," He grabbed her by the arm as he saw her.

"For the last time, Zach," Beth said, "Stop."

"Tell me you don't love me."

"What's your angle? You know that Arnie's just around, if he sees us—"

"Then it'll be good," Zach said, "At least now we won't lie to ourselves anymore."

"You're ruining everything."

"We both are, Beth," He said, "I don't want any more Sophie. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Why don't we just start being honest to ourselves and to everyone else?"

"Like it's that easy?" She said, "And besides, Zach, just because you were supposed to have called me doesn't mean I feel the same."

"Yes, you do."

"And you know that?"

"You told me, remember? Last Valentine's?"

She took a deep breath, "Even if I did, it doesn't mean a thing. Because we didn't choose each other."

"But we can now—"

"You can what?" Arnie asked, arriving behind Zach.

"Nothing," Beth muttered.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me." Arnie said.

"I love Beth." Zach said.

"Zach!"

"Excuse me?" Arnie said.

"I said, I love Beth," Zach repeated, "I'm sorry, Arnie, but I have to tell you the truth. And she loves me too."

"Zach—"

"What's he talking about?" Arnie asked, "Is this true?"

Beth's eyes filled up with tears.

"Beth, just say it." Zach said.

Beth's lips trembled, "I'm sorry," She said, "Arnie, what's Zach's saying, it's not...It may have...If it was real, it was..." She took a deep breath, "I'm choosing you." She said, "Arnie, I do like you, okay? And we'll get married."

"That's a lie." Zach said.

"Zach," Beth said, "Just go."

"Fine, live in a lie all you want!" He sighed and walked away.

Beth took a deep breath. "Arnie," She said.

Arnie took a deep breath as well, "I hope you know what you did. I'll just see you tomorrow." He said and walked away, as well, leaving Beth more alone than she already was.


	25. Chapter 25: Facing Reality

**Chapter 25: Facing reality**

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked Beth as Blaine let her in the Hummel-Anderson household the following weekend. "You made yourself clear, didn't you? You want nothing to do with me."

"I didn't say that."

"Stop playing mind games with me." Zach said and sat down heavily on the couch.

"Zach," Beth said, sitting down next to him, "I'm sorry."

Zach just took a deep breath.

"I know you hate me right now. You have every reason to. But please just hear me out?"

"What for?"

"Zach," She said, "I love you. Okay? I do. But Zach, you and I? It's not right."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." She said, "Because of us, people get hurt. Because of us...things get...broken. And although a part of me wants to be with you, somehow, I also know, it's not right."

"You don't love Arnie."

"Not in the way I love you, yes, but it doesn't mean I don't." She took a deep breath, "Arnie's a good man. He is. And...I talked to him yesterday and cleared things out. I don't wanna hurt him anymore."

"Being with him won't hurt him?"

Beth took a deep breath, "We may think being together would make things right, Zach, but it will just ruin everything. It will hurt the people we love. It already has. And I don't want that anymore. Sometimes...we have to face reality."

Zach took a deep breath, "Will you be happy?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said, "But I have to try."

"Are you sure?"

"I wanna be with you," She said, "But not like this."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to," She said, "I just hope one day you'd find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Beth,"

"I have to go," She said, "Bye Zach."

And she left without looking back.


	26. Chapter 26: Crossroads

**Chapter 25: Crossroads**

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Tanya Willows asked as she reapplied her lipgloss, "Of all the times he could ask us to come here, why on a Saturday and he's still not here—"

"Ssh," Rob Robbins said.

Beth was getting worried. Arnie wasn't responding to her messages. They had a little fight last night, so she opted to drive herself to school. Just then, she received a call from Emma Pillsbury-Schuester, Will's wife.

"Mrs. Scheuster," Beth said, "What's going on?"

Emma was crying, sniffing.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm at the hospital,"

"What?"

"Will got into an accident, and so did our daughter, Emily—"

"Oh my God..."

"They were on the way to school and...and this truck hit them..."

"I'm so sorry, we're coming—"

"Beth, there's still something you need to know," Emma said, "On the...on the way to s-school, the...the doctors and the police said that...That the car that hit Will's car is...is Arnie's...and that Arnie's...drunk. He's also in the hospital now."

"Oh my God," Beth muttered, crying, "Oh my God..." She dropped her phone.

"Beth!" Zach said, and took hold of her phone, "Hello?"

"Who's this?" Emma said.

"Mrs. Scheuster, it's Zach. What's going on?"

Emma explained to him what happened.

"Okay, we're coming," Zach said, "We'll be there, hang on, okay?"

And Zach ended the call.

Beth was still crying. Tanya was holding her.

"Guys, Mr. Schue, Arnie and Emily are in the hospital, we have to go." He held Beth's hand, "Come on," He said, "It will be fine."

And Beth burrowed her face in his shoulders and cried even harder.

**a/n: Hi guys, sorry for the lack of updates the past couple of days, writer's block, and my mind's just wanderin off.. haha this is short, i know, but i'll do better next time. Hope you still like this though. :) Xx**


	27. Chapter 27: Life death and things

**Chapter 27: Life, death and things in between**

"Where's Mr. And Mrs. Abrams? And also Mrs. Schuester?" The doctor said as he came out of Arnie's room in the hospital.

Beth stood up and came up with them. Zach was trailing behind her, holding her by the arms. Emma and Will's dad (his mom died five years ago). Some of the Glee club members were there, too, and so were Puck, Quinn and Artie.

"So...uhm...Arnie's fine," The doctor said, "Just some wounds, and he may be wearing an arm cast for a while...He was also drunk driving,"

"Oh my God," Mrs. Abrams said.

The doctor went on, "Has he been drinking a lot lately?"

"No," Mrs. Abrams said.

"He doesn't drink," Beth said, "We just...had a little fight the other night, maybe that's why..." She cried, "I'm so so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Beth," Artie said, "I'll talk to him when I can."

"How's Will?" Emma asked, "And Emily?"

"Mrs. Schuester, Emily's alright, she got some stitches, but she'll be fine, may be even able to go out by tomorrow or the day after. Will, however...He's...in a coma."

"What?" Almost everyone said at the same time.

"His head got hit really hard, and he's not waking up. We think it may have something to do with him protecting Emily, he covered her body with himself so..."

"But he'll wake up, right?" Emma asked, crying, "Please, please tell me he will—"

"He will," The doctor said, "I believe he has a high chance of recovery, however, we're not really sure when he'll wake up. His vital signs aren't very good right now. So, all we can do is surround him with familiar sounds and smells, and hope he gets better soon."

"Oh my God," Emma cried, and Will's dad wrapped his arms around her.

Beth was crying, "I'm so sorry," She told Emma. Quinn and Puck went up to her and held her.

"I'm sorry," Beth said and ran away.

"Beth!" Zach called out and chased after her.


	28. Chapter 28: My Blueberry nights

Chapter 28: My blueberry nights

"Beth, wait!" Zach said as he caught up with Beth at the hospital's lobby. "Wait," He grabbed her by the arm.

"It's unfair, it's so unfair, why did this have to happen...Mr. Schue, he's...he can't die—" Beth was shaking.

Zach held Beth, "Beth, he won't die, okay? He'll be fine, you heard the doctor, he has a high chance of recovery, it will be fine, okay?"

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have fought with Arnie—"

"Beth, listen," Zach said, "It's not your fault, okay? It all just...happened."

"He shouldn't have drunk! God, he shouldn't have..." Beth said, "I should've asked him to stop..."

"I thought you said he didn't' drink too much and that he just did last night because you fought?"

"He has...he has been drinking for...a while."

"Why?"

Beth just shook her head.

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"I didn't think it'd come to this," Beth cried, "Oh my God..." And then Zach wrapped his arms around her.

"Sssh," He said, "It will be alright, okay?"

Beth let Zach hold her for a while and then she pulled away, "I'm sorry," She said, "I just...I—"

"It's okay," Zach said.

Beth took a deep breath, "He was jealous of you. He's still jealous of you."

"How come? We aren't talking anymore..."

Beth shrugged sadly.

Zach took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," He said.

"I'm sorry, too," Beth said. And then they looked in each other's eyes, feeling all the sadness and pain of the past months creeping up. And also, feeling the love that they can't seem to comprehend.

"Beth?" Quinn called out from behind them.

Beth took a deep breath, "Mom,"

"Arnie's awake," Quinn said, "He wants to see you."


	29. Chapter 29: The truth, at last

**Chapter 29: The truth...at last**

"Beth," Arnie said as Beth entered his hospital room and sat down on the seat by the bed.

"Hey," Beth muttered.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Beth didn't answer, "How are you?" She just asked.

"Okay," Arnie said, "How's...Mr. Schue? Emily?"

"Em's fine," Beth said, "Mr. Schue's...He's in coma."

"I'm sorry," Arnie said, "I'm so sorry, I—"

Beth was teary-eyed again, her voice was breaking, "You know why I chose you over Zach?" She asked, "It was because I always thought you were a good man. Well, both of you are...but...I felt like...like being with you was the right thing to do. That I couldn't hurt you, because you were good,"

"Beth,"

"But I had an inkling even then that...that I shouldn't. That I should just follow my heart...Be with...with Zach," She looked him straight in the eye and bit her lip, "But I just can't do that, can I? Because right now, you need me and...and I'm not just gonna leave and—"

"I'll get help," Arnie said, "Bethie, I'll get help,"

"I don't know what I'd do if something happens to Mr. Schue...I just...I can't,"

"I'm so sorry," Arnie said.

"Don't say that to me," Beth said and walked out of the room.

xxxxx

The following Monday, Zach sat down next to Beth in the choir room. It was just a few more days before Nationals, which, incidentally will be held in Lima that year.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Beth just took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Schuester told me that Mr. Schue's still the same but...but I know he'll be fine."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Beth," Zach said, "It will be fine."

"Everything's just going crazy," Beth said, "I haven't seen Arnie since that day...I don't intend to, I don't know, I just—"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Zach said, "He'll come around, You'll talk, things will be better,"

"No," Beth said, "This time, I just can't..."

"What do you mean?"

Beth didn't say anything.

Zach took a deep breath, "You know what Mr. Schue would probably say at times like these?"

Beth looked at him,

"That no matter what," He said, "The show has to go on. We have to practice. And fight."

"I don't think I can—"

"You can," Zach said, "Look at everyone in this room. You don't know but they look up to you, Beth, and sometimes, even at times like these, you have to stay strong. I'm here, okay? We'll do this." He took her hand, "Together."

Beth looked at him and nodded her head, "Okay," She muttered.

"Okay?"

"Yes,"

Zach smiled a bit, "Guys," He said, "Come on. We have to practice. When Mr. Schue wakes up, I'm pretty sure he'd want to see that we're doing something. Then we'll visit Emily, later, okay?"

"Come on," Anton Treshor said, "Let's do this."

Beth smiled a bit," Thanks," She told Zach.

"Don't mention it," He shot back.


	30. Chapter 30: Goodbye's the saddest word

**Chapter 30: Goodbye's the saddest word **

"Come on, guys, this song means a lot to Mr. Schue," Zach said as he led the group in practicing "Don't Stop Believing" for Nationals. They knew how much that song meant to Mr. Schue and to the former members of the Glee club. Mr. Schue was still in the hospital.

"Tanya, you can do it," Beth said, "That was Santana Lopez's old part and you sound just like her—"

Tanya sighed, "Okay, okay, but you know, she has this really great voice and that's big shoes to fill—"

"Just try," Beth said, "Come on,"

_A singer in a smoky room, _Tanya started to sing, and then, "Ugh, Beth, I can't. I think this suits you more. You and Zach, you know, he can do your dad's part—"

"I—" Beth said.

"Come on," Zach said, "Let's try."

Beth took a deep breath and took the lyric sheet from Tanya. She looked at Zach and Zach started to sing, "_A singer in a smoky room,"_

Beth sang next, _"The smell of wine and cheap perfume,"_

They looked at each other and, _"For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on—"_

The others joined in, _"Strangers waitin', up and down the boulevard—shadows reachin; in the night, streetlight, people—"_

"Oh my God," Tanya said.

"What?" Robin asked and they all turned toward the door. It was Arnie.

"Hi," Arnie muttered shyly.

"I'll talk to him," Beth said.

"You gonna be okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Beth muttered.

Zach nodded his head and Beth turned towards the door. She and Arnie went out. Beth stood by the wall.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Could be better," Arnie answered silently, "How are you?"

Beth just shrugged, "So..." She said, "You're...here."

"I'm so sorry," Arnie said, "About everything. I...I don't even know how to face anyone. I just felt like I had to come here and see you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm ashamed."

Beth took a deep breath, "Sorry," She said.

"No, you don't have to—"

Beth shook her head, "Have you seen Emily yet?"

"No," Arnie said, "That's...that's one of the reasons why I came."

"She's hasn't been around since the accident..." Beth said sadly, "Mrs. Schuester said she's at home, trying to rest...I dunno, I just...I don't know what to say, too."

"I'm thinking of...of checking myself in a facility soon."

"A facility?"

"Rehab," Arnie said. "I figured it's...it's the right thing to do."

"Arnie—"

"I have to be responsible," He said, "I should...I should stop running away."

Beth nodded her head, "And...us..."

"Beth," He said, "I need to let you go. I know that now."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry," She said, her voice breaking.

"No," Arnie said, "I am."

"Will you be okay?"

Arnie smiled a bit, "I think so."

Beth nodded her head.

"I think we should go to Emily's," Arnie said.

"You want to?"

"I have to," Arnie said, "I owe her this."

Beth nodded her head, "I'll uhm...tell...Zach,"

"No, uhm, I'll do that," Arnie said, "I wanna talk to him, too."

"O...kay—"

"Don't worry," He said, "I won't do a thing."

"I didn't mean—"

Arnie held Beth's hand, "Trust me," He said, "Just this once."

Beth took a deep breath, "Okay," She said, "Come in."

xx


	31. Chapter 31: Two Lovers

**Chapter 31: Two Lovers**

"Hey," Zach said as he went out to talk to Arnie, "So...What's up? That was..weird," He said, recalling how Arnie went inside the choir room and asked him to come talk to him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Arnie said, "For everything."

"Arnie, it's not me you—"

"I always knew you loved Beth," Arnie said, "And I guess, a part of me always envied the friendship that you have. And...I guess a part of me always wanted to be you, so I...I did all the things I did."

Zach took a deep breath, "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Arnie nodded his head, "Yes," He said.

"I do, too," Zach said.

"I know," Arnie said, "And I...I'm letting her go."

"Arnie—"

"I'm going to rehab and I know Beth deserves better. I should've let her go a long time ago. She doesn't deserve me."

"I don't think she deserves either one of us,"

"Don't be silly, she loves you."

Zach laughed lightly, "I don't think it's the proper time to talk about this...but for what it's worth, Arnie, I know she loved you, too."

Arnie smiled lightly, "Not as much as she loves you."

Zach took a deep breath, "I think we should go see Emily now."

Arnie just nodded his head.


	32. Chapter 32: Emily

**Chapter 32: Emily**

Emily Schuester opened the door of the Pillsbury-Schuester household. She was gonna get out of the house to visit her dad who was still at the hospital. She was then surprised to see Beth, Zach and Arnie waiting for her outside the door.

"Emily," Beth muttered.

"Beth," She shot back, and then saw Zach and Arnie, "What are you doing here?" She looked at Arnie long and hard, "Why did you even bother coming here? You know what you did? You ruined my father's life," her voice was shaking now, "I don't even know why you're here, out in the open. Maybe I should call the police—"

"Emily, please," Arnie said, trying to hold Emily's hand.

"Don't touch me!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry," Arnie said, "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't meant to do anything like that. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. And that's why I'm here. So I could say sorry and let you know that...That I'm so humiliated. I didn't mean to hurt Mr. Schue. Or you. Or anyone. And I know you may not be able to forgive me right now, I'm not expecting you to, but I'd like you to know that I am truly, truly sorry. For everything. I'm...I'm going to rehab soon. I just wanted to clear things up," His voice was breaking, and full of pain, "I'm really really sorry Emily."

Emily bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears, "That couldn't change anything."

"I know," Arnie said, "I just really wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Emily took a deep breath, "You know what's hard?" She said, "Seeing your father, your father who was always so strong, who always took care of you, who brought you up amidst everything...Who was nothing but a good man, is now in the throes of death just because someone close to him was being irresponsible!" She cried, "But you know what hurts more? It's knowing that he's there because...because he tried to protect me." She went on, "He was trying to protect me and now he's in there and he's not waking up."

"Oh, Emily," Beth said, now with tears in her eyes, as well. She hugged Emily who immediately held her tight and cried, "Oh I'm so sorry," Beth said, "He'll wake up. Believe me, he'll wake up."

"What if he doesn't?"

Beth held her hand, "It will be fine, okay?" She said, "Emily, Mr. Schue's a strong person. He'll wake up. I know he will."

"I'm sorry," Emily muttered, "I just...I don't know how to feel anymore. I'm just so scared."

"Listen to me," Beth said, "Nationals is in a few days...I know it's gonna be hard but...but your father will be very happy if he knows you'd fight for him. Like he does for you."

"I don't know," Emily said, "It's not just about being in Glee now," she went on, "Lives are involved. My dad's in the hospital. I...I hope you can spare me."

"I'm sorry," Beth said, "You're right...I...I guess this is all just hard on us."

Emily took a deep breath, "I should go now," She said.

"Emily, I'm really sorry," Arnie muttered.

"I know," She said and walked away.


	33. Chapter 33: Don't stop believing

**Chapter 33: Don't stop believing**

"Are you sure we can do this?" Beth asked Zach while they were backstage at the Shrine Auditorium in LA where that year's Nationals was being held.

"We're here," Zach said, "It will be fine."

Beth took a deep breath, "I wish Mr. Schue was here."

"Yeah, I think we all do."

Zach and Beth's eyes met. And suddenly, like this moment has been pent up for so long, they reached for each other's hand, and their lips met. They kissed. Soon after, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh God," Beth muttered, "That was—"

"Unexpected,"

"Yeah,"

"But expected,"

She smiled.

"We shouldn't...I mean," Zach said, "We should...I...With Mr. Schue being—"

"I know," Beth said.

"But I love you," Zach said.

"I—"

But before Beth could say anything else, they heard someone's voice from behind.

"Can I still make it?"

It was Emily, wearing her Pink dress. Wearing her costume. She was trying to join the competition. She actually came.

"Emily!" Beth exclaimed, "Oh my god, you're here!" She said happily and hugged Emily, "You came."

"I guess I couldn't miss Nationals for the world."

Beth smiled.

"How's Mr. Schue?" Zach asked.

"Still the same," Beth said, "But mom told me that dad would be so proud if I come here and be brave..."

Zach came up to her, "He'll be so proud. He already is."

And then they heard the signal. It was time for them to go onstage.

"Come on," Zach said, "It's showtime."

xxxx

_What about now_

_ What about today_

_ What if you're making me_

_ all that I was meant to be_

_ baby before it's too late_

_ what about now_

_Now that we're here_

_Now that we've come this far_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For I am right beside you_

_For all my life_

_I am yours _

The crowd applauded as Zach and Beth finished singing their duet. They held hands as they joined the rest of the members of the New Directions in singing "Don't Stop Believing." They figured there was no better song to sing than that at that point. They had to believe everything will be alright.

_**Just a small town girl**_

_**livin' in a lonely world**_

_**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

_**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit**_

_**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

_**A singer in a smoky room**_

_**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching in the nights**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

_**Living just to find emotion**_

Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw Will being wheeled into the room by Emma and a nurse. Will looked up at them, his eyes full of hope, and slowly gave them a thumbs up-sign. It was, in every way, a miracle.

_**Working hard to get my fill,**_

_**Everybody wants a thrill**_

_**Payin' anything to roll the dice**_

_**Just one more time**_

_**Some will win, some will lose**_

_**Some are born to sing the blues**_

_**And now the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Don't stop believin**_

_**Hold on to that feelin'**_

_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Don't stop!**_

They held hands altogether and bowed down. Emily ran down to where Will was and hugged him, and the rest of the group did the same thing, as well. They were happy. They were right. They didn't stop believing.

"I'm proud of you," Will said, "Of all of you."

They laughed and cried, happy, ecstatic. They didn't care anymore if they win or lose—they got a miracle, and that was more than enough.

xx

But they did win. And they celebrated that night. By the end of it, Zach and Beth found themselves alone at the balcony of the restaurant they went to.

"What a night, huh?" Zach said.

"I love you," Beth said.

"What?"

"I love you, Zachary," She smiled as she looked at him, "I was meaning to tell you that a while back...and I guess all those months ago. all those years ago. Things wouldn't have been complicated if only we learned to be honest easily."

"I know," Zach said, "But I guess, things had to happen."

"Yes," Beth said.

He held her hand, "This is just the beginning, Beth Corcoran. Of many, many great things."

"Is that a speech?"

He laughed, "I will not make any promises...because...I know you won't want that. But...well, I guess I still will," He smiled, "I promise to love you through and through, everyday, even when it doesn't seem like I could. Like I do. I will love you. I already do. I always have. And...and I'd be happy to just...be with you. Whatever comes."

Beth smiled, "I'll be happy to take this road with you, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

xx-The end-xx

**a/n: After...5 months? I'm saying goodbye to this fic, THANK YOU so much to everyone who supported this. I owe you one. Til next story. much love, loves. xx**


End file.
